Merchant of Menace
Merchant of Menace is an online black market store operated by the Russian Mafia. They'll provide the player with vehicles, supplies, and air strikes. Overview Accessed in the PDA, the player can select one of the available support options and add it into the support menu, much like those given by factions upon starting a contract. A hostile relationship with the Mafia will lock access to the shop, replacing the home page with a bribe button. Providing this bribe will instantly unlock the shop and improve Mafia faction mood. The player is also locked out of the shop before completing the first Mafia contract. Once an item is selected, a red smoke bomb is given. Once thrown, a Russian Mafia helicopter carries the load with its winch and arrives in about fifteen seconds and drops it where the beacon was placed. The prices of items is directly related to a player's standing with the faction. Prices vary incrementally, but even killing one soldier can make a $1000 difference therefore it would quickly bloat this page's size to list all the possible prices so only the highest (least friendly before they turn hostile) and lowest (as friendly as possible) will be listed. Vehicles S. Korean K1025 Scout Delivery *$20,000-$28,000 Mafia Technical (MG) Delivery *$16,000-$22,400 Civilian Car Delivery *$4,000-$5,600 Chinese BJ2020 Scout Delivery *$12,000-$16,800 N. Korean Sungri Scout Delivery *$9,600-$13,440 N. Korean Transport Delivery *$8,000-$11200 H3 Delivery *$24,000-$33,600 Allies UH-60 Delivery *$52,000-$72,800 *3 Russian soldiers included Allied M1025 Scout Delivery *$20,000-$28,000 S. Korean K966 Scout Delivery *$28,000-$39,200 N. Korean BRDM Scout Delivery *$32,000-$44,800 Chinese Type 89 APC Delivery *$40,000-$56,000 N. Korean BMP APC Delivery *$60,000-$84,000 N. Korean BTR APC Delivery *$20,000-$28,000 Press Truck Delivery *$16,000-$22,400 Mafia Technical (AT) Delivery *$24,000-$33,600 Chinese Fuel Truck Delivery *$16,000-$22,400 Allied M1126 APC Delivery *$32,000-$44,800 S. Korean K200 APC Delivery *$48,000-$67,200 Chinese Type 95 Anti-Air Delivery *$80,000-$112,000 Mafia SUV Delivery *$28,000-$39,200 Civilian Street Racer Delivery *$20,000-$28,000 Allied M1027 Anti-Air Delivery *$28,000-$39,200 N. Korean MD-500 Delivery *$92,000-$128,800 *1 Russian soldier included Mafia Technical (GL) Delivery *$28,000-$39,200 Mafia VIP Car Delivery *$28,000-$39,200 Mafia MD-530 Delivery *$76,000-106,400 *1 Russian soldier included Baggage Car Delivery *$8,000-$11,200 N. Korean ZSU-57 Anti-Air Delivery *$52,000-$72,800 Supplies Demolitions Supply Drop *$6,400-$8,960 *4 C4 packs *1 Grenade pack Allies Supply Drop *$5,200-$7,280 *1 Ammo pack *1 C4 pack *1 Carbine *1 Grenade pack *1 Health kit Russian Supply Drop *$3,200-$4,480 *1 Ammo pack *1 Grenade pack *1 Health kit *1 Shotgun *1 SMG Vehicle Ammo Drop *$6,400-$8,960 *1 Vehicle Ammo pack (does not come in a crate) Sniper Rifle Drop *$12,000-$16,800 *1 Sniper Rifle Chinese Supply Drop *$4,800-$6,720 *1 Ammo pack *1 Assault Rifle *1 Grenade pack *1 Health kit *1 RPG Vehicle Repair Drop *$10,400-$14,560 *1 Vehicle Repair kit (does not come in a crate) Covert Supply Drop *$6,400-$8,960 *1 Ammo pack *1 C4 pack *1 Covert SMG *1 Grenade pack *1 Health kit Anti-Air Rocket Drop *$14,400-$20,160 *1 Anti-Air Rocket Anti-Tank Rocket Drop *$14,400-$20,160 *1 Anti-Tank Rocket Medical Supply Drop *$2,000-$2,800 *5 Health kits Vehicle Support Drop *$24,000-$33,600 *1 Vehicle Ammo pack *1 Vehicle Repair kit Special Weapons Drop *$9,600-$13,440 *1 Ammo pack *1 Anti-Armor Rifle *1 Grenade pack *1 Health kit *1 Light MG Heavy Weapons Drop *$12,000-$16,800 *1 Anti-Air Rocket *1 Anti-tank Rocket *1 C4 pack *1 Grenade pack *1 RPG North Korean Supply Drop *$6,000-$8,400 *1 Ammo pack *1 Assault Rifle *1 Grenade pack *1 Health pack *1 RPG Sniper Supply Drop *$9,600-$13,440 *1 Ammo pack *1 Health kit *1 Sniper Rifle Advanced Weapons Drop *$16,000-$22,400 *1 Prototype Rifle Cheat Weapons Drop *$800,000-$1,120,000 *1 Pocket Artillery *1 Portable Air Strike *1 Street Sweeper Air Strikes Surgical Strike *$40,000-$56,000 *Laser *Single accurate bomb Artillery Strike *$40,000-$56,000 *Beacon *Multiple inaccurate bombs Strategic Missile Strike *$60,000-$84,000 *Satellite *Single accurate bomb Gunship Support *$60,000-$84,000 *Laser *Multiple semi-accurate bombs Cluster Bomb *$52,000-$72,800 *Satellite *Multiple semi-accurate bombs Bunker Buster Bomb *$280,000-$392,000 *Laser *Single accurate bomb Stealth Fighter Attack *$36,000-$50,400 *Laser *Single accurate bomb Gunship Support II *$120,000-$168,000 *Laser *Multiple semi-accurate bombs Artillery Bombardment *$160,000-$224,000 *Beacon *Multiple inaccurate bombs Air Superiority *$160,000-$224,000 *Satellite *Multiple accurate bombs *Can handle at least 6 at once. Will take out helicopters of any faction! Tank Buster *$200,000-$280,000 *Satellite *Multiple accurate bombs *Can handle at least 8 at once. Will take out ground vehicles of any faction, even scout vehicles! Cruise Missile Strike *$240,000-$336,000 *Satellite *Single accurate bomb Gunship Support III *$180,000-$252,000 *Laser *Multiple semi-accurate bombs Fuel-Air Bomb *$360,000-$504,000 *Satellite *Single accurate bomb Carpet Bomb *$400,000-$560,000 *Satellite *Multiple inaccurate bombs Artillery Barrage *$80,000-$112,000 *Beacon *Multiple inaccurate bombs Trivia * When you call in a support package, an MD-530 Scout will come drop it in. If you order a vehicle, an Mi-26 will come drop it. * Helicopters deliver themselves, in fact, the UH-60 Delivery will even use Expo-2's extraction voicelines despite being piloted by Russians. * Vehicle Ammo and Repair drops will drop a noticeable distance away from the smoke beacon. * The Bunker Buster Bomb, Cruise Missile Strike, and Fuel-Air Bomb all cause large shockwaves that force the character played as to look away and shield their face. Category:Mercenaries Category:Russian Mafia